


Of Transporters, Igloos, and Pyramids

by suddenlyswept



Series: Devil Went Down to Georgia [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyswept/pseuds/suddenlyswept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones go on their honeymoon. One-Shot from Devil Goes Down to Georgia 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Transporters, Igloos, and Pyramids

Leo glared at Jim, “I think you took the _moon_ part of ‘honeymoon’ too literally.”

 

“Come on, Bones! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

“I specifically said you could choose the location of the honeymoon as long as it didn’t involve a spaceship. That was not an invitation to use a goddamn transporter instead!”

 

Leo gave the machine in front of them a vicious look and ignored the technician shifting uneasily behind them. Dammit. What did Jim have against Earth anyways?

 

Jim picked up the bag Leo had dropped in protest and slung it across his shoulders, “It’s perfectly safe! Scotty’s been perfecting the equation for _years_ and it’s been regularly tested and approved by Starfleet. Chris beamed over to Betazed last week!”

 

“Starfleet is filled with morons who are only too happy to have their molecules spread all over the damn universe! And I was stupid enough to marry one!”

 

This only made Jim beam, as he did every time someone made reference to their wedding. Leo suffered through a kiss being pressed to his lips and would vehemently deny that his hands pulled Jim closer should anyone be unwise enough to point out that undeniable fact.

 

When Leo had thoroughly plundered Jim’s mouth, he pulled back and scowled once more, “Why couldn’t we have gone to Bali? Or New Zealand? Or Greece? Or any of the _millions_ of other places on _Earth_?

 

“Cause we can go there on any weekend. In fact, let’s go to Bali when we get back.”

 

“Or we can go there now.”

 

Jim grabbed Leo’s hand and leaned in closer, “Come on, Bones! Trust me. You’re gonna like this place. Beira is a beautiful moon and widely overlooked. That means peace and quiet and no one interrupting us for two weeks.”

 

That halted Leo as he was about to object. Two weeks of no people? After the circus they had been dealing with, that sounded kind of amazing. But . . . “We could have gotten peace and quiet here.”

 

Jim was shaking his head before Leo even finished, “Nope, the press would be hunting for us. Starfleet had to declare the area over our house a no-fly zone for the wedding. And Beira doesn’t allow reporters, not that many reporters have even heard of it. It’s a well-kept secret in Starfleet, but it’s mostly a retreat for those who require a great deal of privacy.”

 

Bones’ eyes narrowed, “I’m not going have to deal with running into diplomats, am I? Cause if I see one more diplomat, I swear I’m going to-”

 

“It wasn’t that bad!”

 

“A Klingon was tossed into our cake and a Romulan into the bar!”

 

“It’s bad luck in Klingon culture to have a wedding without any blood being shed. They were just trying to help us out!”

 

Leo shot a level look at him, “Then they couldn’t have picked a fight with another Klingon? They had to go after the Romulans?”

 

Jim just shrugged and offered a half smile, “To be fair, Kron tried to hit Spock first, but Spock just nerve pinched him. That’s when Klor leapt for Tovan and when he accidentally grabbed her breast, that’s when she tossed him. I don’t think she was _purposefully_ aiming for the cake. Cause it was when a chunk of it landed on Kor that things got . . . a little out of hand.”

 

“Out of hand? You call a full brawl and intergalactic diplomatic incident _a little out of hand_?”

 

He was yelling by the time he finished, which had little effect on Jim, who was still smiling. “It was fun, Bones. _And_ we got complimented on a most excellent wedding by Captain Kor and the Romulans even looked as if they enjoyed themselves. Plus, the Vulcan contingent got to nerve pinch some people and whether they admit it or not, they enjoy that! I saw lots of Romulans hitting the ground.”

 

“We were left with five chairs.”

 

“Which just meant everyone spent the night dancing instead of sitting and glaring at each other. Exercise. That should make you happy, Bones!”

 

Leo just sighed, having gone over this with Jim the entire night before. A night that had been spent entertaining guests who wouldn’t leave, patching up Klingons and Romulans, and trying to run interference with Jim’s Get-Vulcans-Drunk-plot, which was assisted first by the fight and then by the appearance of a hot cocoa dispenser that the Vulcans ultimately congregated around. Though, drunk Vulcans were only slightly more relaxed than sober Vulcans, much to Jim’s disappointment.

 

So instead of spending his wedding night naked with Jim, he’d spent it hypoing Vulcan’s with anti-hangover concoctions and making sure none of the guests were going to bleed out. His new husband, on the other hand, had spent the evening finding more alcohol and trading drinks with Klingons and Romulans, plying Vulcan diplomats with hot chocolate, periodically dragging Leo out to dance, and chasing Mason and Dixon away from the cake remains lest they make themselves sick.

 

The only enjoyable part of the evening had been the too few times he’d had Jim in his arms and watching Jim with Spock and T’Pring’s daughter, T’Aman. And if his heart had clenched when Jim had taken the baby Vulcan into his arms and waltz around the dance floor with her until she gave a happy gurgle, no one knew but the Romulan he’d been patching up. The Romulan who had unwisely sneered at him and received a hypo full of sedative that put him out for the rest of the evening. Which had left Leo free to join his new husband and the little heartbreaker that was T’Aman for a dance. Okay, so that part hadn’t been so bad.

 

When his mouth twitched at the memory, Jim grinned and pulled Leo a little closer to the transporter pad, “In a few years, we’ll look back on it and laugh.”

 

“You were laughing last night.”

 

“Sarek got caked by T’Aman. Who wouldn’t find that hilarious?”

 

“Uh huh. And who gave the fourteen-month old cake?”

 

Jim’s blue eyes gleamed and shifted, a shoulder lifting, “Hey, there was lots of cake floating around. She could have gotten it anywhere.”

 

“And who taught her to yell ‘Kirk!’?”

 

“I admit that’s suspicious.”

 

“Clearly Sarek thought so as well if the looks he was shooting you were any indication.”

 

Jim tugged him another step towards the transporter, “You’re stalling.”

 

“Jim-”

 

His husband smiled and lifted a hand to Leo’s face, softly rubbing a thumb against his lower lip, “Just trust me. I promise you are going to _love_ this place. It’s going to be two weeks of me, you, and a bed. Room service at our beck and call. And there may or may not be a hot tub in our future.”

 

He took another step forward until he was pressed right up against Leo, lips brushing his ear, “And a closet our clothes will never leave. Because I have every intention of pushing you onto that bed the minute we get there and keeping you there. Naked and needy for me, all mine with no interruptions.”

 

Leo swallowed heavily, his eyes having partially closed as he leaned against Jim, hands skating down his sides until his hands were clutching his hips closer. “Jim,” he breathed softly.

 

“We just have to get there first.”

 

Sighing, Leo stepped up onto the transporter pad and shot Jim a look. “You are going to have to make this worth my while.”

 

Jim smiled smugly and took his place next Leo, “Oh, I plan to. Ensign, energize.”

 

 

***

 

 

When they materialized again, Leo couldn’t help the instinctive urge to grab for Jim’s hand, reassuring himself that they were there and real. Themselves. Not mutated into something from one of Jim’s stories that he thought were funny and which Leo thought only proved his point about transporters. He had no desire to find his husband as a five-year old child on his honeymoon.

 

But no. Jim’s hand was warm and reassuringly large. Fully formed. Thank Christ. That was the first thing he noticed.

 

The second was the fact that the building he was in was made out of something completely transparent. Glass like. But less visible. Giving the impression that he was standing outside, if not for the third thing he noticed.

 

Which was that he was surrounded by snow. Banks of the stuff to all sides, falling overhead, swirling around until he felt like he was in a goddamn snow globe. “Jim.”

 

Jim bounded across the room, causing Leo to notice the fourth thing, which was that he was indeed in a room. Well, a bedroom. There was a fireplace, a sofa, and a bed positioned amongst clear glass. “Isn’t this awesome?”

 

It was . . . incredible. Leo moved closer to the wall and poked at it with a finger. Reassuringly firm. And surprisingly warm to the touch. “What the hell is this?”

 

Jim joined him, staring pleased at the horizon where Leo could just make out mountains through the snow. He turned to Leo, “It’s a polymer unique to the Panalopian system. It’s why Starfleet sent me here to convince them to join the Federation. This stuff this stronger than what we make starship hulls out of. And it weighs less. A lot less. It’s going to revolutionize ship design.”

 

Leo turned, amused, “So we’re gonna have clear starships now?”

 

Jim grinned, “Mostly is going to be used in the engineering and medical sections. Places where glass is used but is ultimately dangerous. No more shattering glass. And the more vulnerable sections of the ship will be reinforced with this.”

 

Leo considered its uses for medbays and could see its benefits. Even if he was still unsure why he was experiencing it’s benefits here, on what was clearly a moon made of ice.

 

“Couldn’t have picked a beach?”

 

Shifting so he was behind Leo, Leo was suddenly encompassed in strong arms and soft lips were brushing kisses behind his ear, “Nope. Here I get you all to myself. No sharing. No others.”

 

Leo turned in his arms and gave a half smile, “No others, huh?”

 

Blue eyes hooded slightly and a tongue came out to moisten pink lips, “No others. Finally.”

 

And then he was being kissed, a tongue seeking entrance and claiming territory. A strong hand lifted and cupped his jaw, tilting his head back to gain even better access. Leo felt concerns of being buried beneath snow and stray McCoy molecules floating through the universe fade.

 

Instead, he let his eyes close and let Jim maneuver them until the bed was against his knees while his light sweater was being stripped off, followed quickly by his shirt and pants.

 

“Hmm,” Jim murmured, sucking on that spot behind Leo’s jaw, making his groan softly, “no underwear today.”

 

A warm hand enveloped his thickening cock and Leo arched into it, hands clutching Jim closer as his body shuddered in relief at being near its favorite person again. They hadn’t been able to be together for a week before the wedding and while Leo normally wouldn’t have been bothered by seven days of celibacy, life with Jim had made him more accustomed to sex on a daily, or bi-daily basis.

 

He needed this, needed the feel of Jim, needed the knowledge that despite all of the craziness of their lives, at the most basic level, this was them. Just them.

 

“Could . . . couldn’t, ah, find any,” Leo panted softly, sending his own hands up Jim’s shirt to clutch at his back.

 

He groaned when the hand twisted at his cockhead and suddenly he was being pushed onto the bed. Leo sank back without a murmur, too eager to be touched to protest being manhandled. Instead, he reached up and grabbed a pillow, pushing it under his head as he watched his husband strip for him. _This_ , this was his reward for dealing with a second wedding and he was going to enjoy it fully.

 

A wide grin flashed as Jim pulled his much thicker sweater, now understandable, over his head, revealing wide shoulders and a bare chest, pale skin that hinted at a multitude of scars even dermal regenerators couldn’t completely erase.

 

Leo pulled his leg up and wide, taking himself in hand, watching with a small smile as Jim’s eyes automatically followed the movement and his hands stilled. For a long moment he just watched as Leo stroked himself, before a pause and a pointed glare caused Jim to strip down his pants and move back towards the bed.

 

But instead of climbing atop it, he sank beside the bed and slapped Leo’s hand away, eyes flashing with twin possessiveness and playfulness, “Mine. Hands off.”

 

Leo shifted his hips with a wicked glint in his eyes, enjoying how Jim’s hands came up to clasp greedily as his thighs, how his tongue came out to swipe at a lower lip. And if his cock twitched at the growl that rumbled from Jim’s throat, no one present minded.

 

Strong fingers dug into Leo’s thighs and pulled him a couple inches closer to Jim’s mouth as Jim growled, “Seven fucking days, Bones. Seven days of annoying people pretending to be family and friends keeping me from you.”

 

A yelp escaped from Leo’s throat before he could control it as Jim unexpectedly swooped down and took his balls into his mouth, tonguing and sucking at them, a hand wrapping his hand around his cock, pushing it up against his belly, waiting until Leo had caught his breath to steal it back, sending a hot tongue up the thick vein running underside of his cock.

 

Leo slid his hands into Jim’s hair, holding him close, “God, Jim,” he breathed.

 

Jim just took the head in and hummed, sending Leo’s hips jerking upward and a tension-releasing sigh out of his mouth. Even as endorphins flooded his body, his eyes opened to see a metal glint through Jim’s hair and felt whatever resentment left from the reception from hell fade away. It, all of it, was worth it.

 

 

***

 

Three hours later, sprawled bonelessly over the bed, with Jim panting against his back, still buried inside of him, it was really worth it. Leo shifted slightly, feeling the wet sheets clinging to his skin, and the fullness in his ass as his hole flexed, trying to return to its normal size.

 

Jim just groaned and shifted to the side, pulling Leo’s hips with him to keep himself seated. Leo moved but murmured, “Gonna have to pull out sometime.”

 

A soft groan answered him and an achingly slow roll of his hips, making Leo growl and reach back to hold Jim’s hips, “Darlin, please.”

 

Wrapping a free arm around his chest, Jim pressed a hot kiss against the back of his neck, sighing contentedly even as his fingers found Leo’s still swollen nipples. Leo groaned as his over-sensitized body jerked and he brought his hand up to capture Jim’s, bringing it to his mouth and murmuring against him, “Sleep, darlin. Need sleep.”

 

A heavy thigh wound its way over Leo’s but Jim cuddled close and settled into the pillow they shared. As Leo’s eyes pulled shut, deep satisfaction making sleep impossible to resist, he felt a kiss brush against his shoulder and a mumbled, “Bones.”

 

 

***

 

 

Jim woke first, eyes adjust to the silvery glow that emitted from the atmosphere and trailed down to the moon’s surface. The silver quality of the light merged with the white glint of snow and seemed to cocoon them, leaving Jim feeling comfortably otherworldly.

 

He had seen so many incredible things as a captain but the night sky of Beira had been among the most beautiful. And ever since becoming engaged, he’d planned to show this to Bones. Bones, who was inherently a man of earth and land, couldn’t deny his curiosity about other worlds that was only partially satisfied by occasionally being loaned to alien governments when they needed the best doctor in the damn galaxy. He grumbled through Jim’s stories, but always listened intently, enjoying those the most that involved detailed descriptions of unusual planets, as those that Jim could describe in detail usually weren’t the ones he was being shot by.

 

The eerie quality of luminescent silver sky made the stars gleam rather than sparkle. And Jim smiled at the difference of his life.

 

The first time he had come to Beira, he’d been on a mission and alone. Sure, the crew was with him, but he’d lain in his bed alone watching the night sky shift and shimmer. Now, he had someone to watch with.

 

Poking a finger into Bones’ vulnerable side, he smiled as the other man jerked awake and swore, “Shit!”

 

Looking around him blearily, brown hair falling into his eyes, a glare was already developing, “What the hell was that?”

 

Jim nudged him over until he was lying on his back, his head resting on Jim’s shoulder despite the glares he was shooting at him, “Christ, Jim.”

 

“Shh. Look up.”

 

Grumbling under his breath, he looked upwards and stopped grumbling mid-“selfish ass.”

 

Smiling, Jim let his other hand reach across his belly to rest on Bones’, playing with the dark, silky hairs he found there, “This is also why I brought you here.”

 

“Staying in a clear dome has its pluses apparently,” Bones said softly, then immediately froze when he realized the impact of his words.

 

Jim could practically hear the thought processes. Clear dome. Naked. Sex. Shit. “Jim!”

 

Rolling slightly to his side, he pressed a kiss to Bones’ chest, “It’s like one-way glass, Bones. From the outside, all that can be seen is a silver, reflective surface. No one can see in.”

 

The muscles of Leo’s shoulders relaxed and Jim settled back, turning his eyes upward, “Unless we want them to, of course.”

 

A hard finger jabbed him in return and laughter burst out even as he rubbed the spot under his ribs Leo had jabbed into. “Ow, Bones!”

 

“Serves you right.”

 

“Come on, you didn’t want to miss this, did you?”

 

“We’re here for thirteen nights.”

 

“Ah, but this is our first full night as man and husband. Have a little sentiment, Bones.”

 

Jim could practically feel the eye-roll. “We were married last night.”

 

“But no sex. There’s no marriage until its been properly consummated. You’ve now been properly consummated.” There was definite smugness in Jim’s tone.

 

Leo ignored this and continued to watch as the night sky shimmered and rippled and gleamed with light above them. Watching as the cool light illuminated snowflakes and turned them into slowly falling stars. Jim turned slightly to study the man next to him, whose darker skin was turned to shadow, whose hazel eyes reflected gray, whose hand moved to tangle with Jim’s.

 

A burst of emotion swelled over Jim, rocking him until he was burying his face in Bones’ shoulder, swinging an arm over to more tightly hold him close. Their legs tangled together and soon Bones was running gentle fingers along the nape of his neck, “Jim?”

 

Jim just sighed softly and lifted his head to meet concerned eyes. A gentle smile touched his mouth as he studied the beloved face before him, here, in the gleaming night, allowing himself to unrepentantly bask in the love he found there. “Make a wish.”

 

Where normally Bones would huff and give a slight smile, tonight he just reached up and framed Jim’s face, one thumb tracing the line just under Jim’s lower lip.

 

They shared a soft, sweet kiss before Jim rolled onto his back and gathered Leo close, both staying in contented silence and watching the sky unfold around them.

 

Neither of them knowing they were wishing for the same thing, on the same star.

 

 

***

 

 

Six days later, Leo was once again flat on his back, an arm flung over his eyes, as his husband lay smugly against him. Christ. The day Jim had discovered how sensitive his nipples were was the day Leo had said goodbye to his self-control.

 

They’d always been sensitive but it was only underneath Jim’s tongue and fingers that they were suddenly sensitive enough to make him come with no other stimulation. Jim now loved to fuck him until he was completely open and needy, too aroused to object when Jim pulled out to come across his belly and chest, slowly licking and sucking up his mess, finally just concentrating on Leo’s nipples until he cried out and came.

 

Like he had just a few minutes ago.

 

Jim was plastered against his side, wrapping him up in all of his limbs. Growing accustomed to Jim’s intense need to cuddle had taken some getting used to, but Leo found he’d grown quite accustomed to sleeping completely wrapped in Jim. He felt oddly isolated when he fell asleep without Jim there.

 

Not that that had been an issue in the last six days. They’d done nothing but eat, shower, sleep, and fuck, occasionally taking breaks where they would read or occasionally wander around the complex. They’d managed to drag themselves to the main dining restaurant a couple of evenings past but a combination of several politicians recognizing Jim and Jim toeing off his shoe and placing a too-agile foot in his lap had insured that they didn’t make it through a full meal.

 

They’d been in bed since. Leo managed to turn himself onto his side and bring Jim close. Jim who was wide awake and staring at the ceiling, fingers drumming on his belly. Sex had stopped exhausting them days ago. Leo smiled at the visible proof that Jim was getting as antsy as he was. Neither were men accustomed to long tracts of time where they had nothing to do.

 

“What do you want to do today?”

 

Jim shrugged but pressed a kiss to Leo’s shoulder, “Order lunch?”

 

“And then?”

 

Jim shot him an evaluating look. “You bored?”

 

Leo’s eyes dropped to where he was tracing patterns into Jim’s chest as he refused to answer. That chest started shaking and Leo raised concerned eyes to find Jim laughing, “Bones, me too.”

 

“Oh thank god. I can practically feel my brain cells dying and my muscles atrophying,” Leo breathed out, relieved.

 

Jim just grinned and quickly stole a kiss. “I messaged Uhura and Scotty yesterday. They’re coming back from a diplomatic mission to the Altair system and she said they could stop by, pick us up, and take us back to Earth with them. Plus, they’re stopping over at the Vulcan colony before heading home so we could pay a little visit to Spock and T’Pring. We didn’t get to spend enough time with them at the wedding.”

 

Leo traced a finger over a muscled arm, “You wanna spend the rest of our honeymoon on the Vulcan colony?”

 

“It’s just a day, Bones. They’re delivering some new building supplies. We’d be back home in two days. I figured we could steal Mason and Dixon back from your mom, jump in the car, and maybe do a little road trip.”

 

“Road trip where?”

 

“Anywhere. Mexico? There’re some great beaches in Mexico. Great beaches, great tequila.”

 

“Mexico?” Leo inquired skeptically. “You’d have to get immunizations before we go.”

 

“Bones!”

 

“Hey, do you want to spend all of your time there with your head buried in a toilet? No? Then you’ll need immunizations.”

 

“Come on, Bones. I’ll be fine!”

 

“Yeah, because you don’t have allergies. It was someone else who collapsed at my feet the first day we met because the barbeque had nutmeg in it.” Leo sent him a pointed reminder of grocery stores and epi pens.

 

Jim frowned, “Hey, in my defense, who the hell puts nutmeg in barbeque?”

 

“No immunizations, no Mexico. It’s that simple.”

 

Jim subsided against his pillow, frowning. At Leo’s implacable stare, he sighed, “Fine. But don’t think I don’t know this is just another thinly veiled excuse to stick me with a hypo.” Blue eyes gleamed suddenly and Leo heaved an internal sigh. “Of course, you could simply stick me with something else.”

 

Yeah, it was as bad as he’d feared. Instead of responding to that, he simply asked, “When would we leave?”

 

Jim reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his PADD, punching at it until he got to the message from Nyota. “Hmm, thirty-five minutes.”

 

Leo sent him an amused glare, “Cutting it close there are we?”

 

Jim fisted a hand in the short hairs at Leo’s neck and dragged him closer for a deep kiss, biting at his lips and sucking at the wounds inflicted. When he pulled away, his eyes were gleaming with newly burgeoning arousal, “Got distracted.”

 

No doubt smiling stupidly at the memory of how Jim had gotten distracted, Leo just slapped the ass temptingly bared from the sheets and rolled away, “Get packing.”

 

“Bones! We have time for a quick-”

 

“Shower,” Leo cut in. “Or at least I do while you pack.”

 

That full lower lip came out a in a pout, “Why can’t I shower with you?”

 

“Cause I’m the one who’s a mess and it’s your fault. So you get to pack. Now message Nyota and then get our stuff together. Oh, and remember to check out.”

 

Leo spun away, walking swiftly towards the bathroom, while Jim muttered discontentedly from the bed but began doing as instructed. After six days of quiet romance and readily available sex, things were getting back to normal.

 

 

***

 

 

Eight days later, Leo significantly more tanned and Jim significantly more red, they trudged into their house, bags hanging from every arm, two full grown Labs running into the house and nearly knocking Jim over, barking wildly until Eleanora popped out of the kitchen, “Hey, you two!”

 

She darted across the hall, pulling bags off arms and dumping them to the ground even as she hugged and kissed each of them. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow!”

 

Jim winced and Leo sent a glare his way, “Someone got us run out of Tizmin, for climbing on pyramids he shouldn’t have been climbing on.”

 

“There wasn’t a sign!” Jim protested loudly.

 

“There was a sign! It was that white thing I was pointing at while you went bounding up pyramids built thousands of years ago!”

 

“I didn’t see it.”

 

Leo rolled his eyes, “You pretended you didn’t see it.”

 

Jim was about to protest again when Eleanora interrupted, “They ran you out of town for climbing the pyramid? Surely you’re not the only one who’s done that?”

 

Jim just sighed heavily as Leo shot him another glare, “No, but he is the only one who refused to come down when instructed.”

 

“I wasn’t just gonna _leave_ Mason up there!”

 

“And who called him up there?”

 

“I thought he would like the view!”

 

“He’s a dog, Jim!” Leo near shouted before turning to his mother, “A dog who _peed_ on the sacred pyramids.”

 

Eleanora laughed even as Jim laid a defending hand on the golden Lab’s head, “He was scared!”

 

Leo just rolled his eyes in exasperation, “So yeah, they asked us to leave. So we took the ferry to Pensacola and drove up this morning.”

 

“Did you take pictures?”

 

Leo only groaned but Jim pulled out his PADD, taking Eleanora’s arm and bringing up the thousands of pictures Jim took, “This is Bones grumbling at the Vulcan Council, this is Bones scowling at the doctors at the VSA, this is Bones teaching T’Aman to frown-”

 

Leo looked at the bags waiting unpacking and at Mason and Dixon who were trailing Jim and Eleanora and sighed. They could unpack later.

 

 

***

 

Hours later Eleanora was home and Jim and Leo were lying on the couch, out of breath. Jim shifted onto his back gingerly, sore from both the sunburn no amount of sunblock had been able to completely repel and the soreness in his ass.

 

Leo just sighed and made a note to have the couch cleaned at some point.

 

“So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?”

 

Leo’s lips twitched, “Go to work. Both Starfleet and SF General are expecting us back tomorrow.”

 

“Hey, Bones?”

 

“What, Jim?”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

Leo turned his head towards his husband and met cheery blue eyes. “I think that knowledge was seared into my brain when you had the sky writer write it above the beach in Playa de Carmen.”

 

Jim grinned at the memory but continued, “So it won’t hurt your feelings when I tell you that I’m kinda relieved to be home.”

 

“Yes it will, cause I’m a little princess in need of protection from the danger of my own tender feelings.”

 

“I suspected this all along.”

 

Leo nudged him, “What’s your point?”

 

“Just . . . it’s nice to be home is all. It feels . . . more real, you know?”

 

Leo looked at him for a long minute and then let his gaze fall to their entwined hands, wedding rings gleaming platinum and gold against each other. “Yeah.”

 

Jim settled more deeply into him and they basked in the silence around them, the feeling of home that surrounded them. Their home. Together.

 

After an indeterminable amount of time later, Jim stroked a thumb over his chest, “Hey, Bones?”

 

“Yeah, Jim?”

 

“You looked pretty hot with T’Aman in your arms.”

 

Leo stayed silent and tried to repress the flare of hope in his chest. He was already happier than he’d thought possible. It seemed selfish to want more.

 

Jim waited and when Leo remained silent, finally spoke once more, “I want one.”

 

“I don’t think the Vulcan Council will let you steal a baby, Jim. No matter how much they like you.”

 

Which Bones scowled remembering. Vulcans as a whole seemed a little too fond of Jim.

 

Jim poked his side. He really had to see about breaking that habit. “How about a non-Vulcan one?”

 

Hazel eyes met blue one, shining with hope and hesitance. “Yeah?”

 

Jim nodded, holding Leo’s hand a little tighter. “Yeah. You?”

 

Leo expelled a breath and a smile dawned, brighter than any other Jim had seen, “Yeah.”

 

Suddenly Jim had a grin to match and lips were crashing into his. As Leo met Jim’s kiss, he closed his eyes in gratitude.

 

 

And deep into space, over a silver sky and weeping snow, an unnamed star gleamed merrily. Wish granted.

 


End file.
